Help Me
by ice.cream.and.hockey
Summary: you have to help me...i didn't know where else to go." What happened to Reid's sister? How will she cope? The upcoming incident with Chase can tear her apart, will she make it through alive. Will the love of her life be able to help her?


**^I don't own the Covenant or any of the characters mentioned in the book, any characters that are not involved in the book though, belong to me^**

**^Danielle is dating Caleb because I don't like Sarah, she may or may not be in this story^**

**^This takes place right before the Chase incident, Danielle does not have powers, but she's ok with it^**

**Name**: Danielle Nicole Garwin

**Date of Birth**: May 22, 1982; **born**: 7:58 PM

**Sibling(s):** Reid Matthew Garwin; born: May 22, 1982; **born**: 7:52 PM

**Mother**: Charlotte Anne Garwin **Father:** Sean James Garwin

Danielle was visiting her friend Leah in California for the summer, since Leah wasn't returning to Spencer the next year. Everything was going great until they were separated one night and everything went wrong. After that Danielle was on the first flight back to Ipswich, at one o clock in the morning.

* * *

Shaking. I couldn't stop shaking. Or crying. I haven't stopped crying since it happened.

I was covered in mud and water, and I had splats of blood on my jeans and in my hair. I knew people were staring at the airport. It may have been close to empty, but I could hear their whispers following me as I sat far away from other people.

And now here I was, walking up the driveway to my home, at three in the morning. I knew only my brother was home, my parents went on a cruise for the summer.

Climbing the ten steps to get to the porch slowly I approached the door. I don't know how long I stood there, just staring at the silver knocker before I lifted my hand and rapped on the door one time. The sound of the knocker hitting the wood echoed in the silent night.

No one answered. I tried again. Still no answer. Finally, I rang the bell. The sound was three times louder. When no one answered again I sat down, tears still following down my cheeks, until I heard movement in the house. Coming down the stairs most likely.

All of the sudden the door opened and their stood my brother in a t-shirt and sweats.

"What the hell do you…?" He trailed off as he saw me sitting next to his feet, crying and shaking. "Dani…what are you…" He whispered, while crouching down and reaching out to touch me.

But I flinched away from his touch, and cut him off.

"Reid…y-you h-have to-oo help…me. I didn't…I didn't know where else to go." I whimpered.

"Dani, what happened to you?"

I still flinched away from his touch.

"Please…help me. You need to help me." I said while standing up.

"Ok…ok…come inside and we'll get you cleaned up. Then you can go to sleep. Ok?'

"Ok." I replied while latching onto his arm. My body was feeling weak, and I knew I could trust my twin. He would help me. Everybody else, I'm not so sure, maybe Caleb.

Walking inside he led me over to the couch and told me to lie down while giving me my favorite blanket to curl up with. It was a teal fleece blanket my grandmother made me she even hand-stitched my name onto the blanket in silver letters. Sleep was starting invade my brain, and I knew I wouldn't be awake much longer.

Reid crouch down in front of me and said "I'm gonna make some tea for you and call the guys, you get some rest." But I didn't hear him because I was already asleep, hoping nightmares would not harm me tonight.

_I was walking down the road in Santa Barbara when I heard footsteps behind me. But I didn't have a reason to worry, it was the middle of the day and I was in the most crowded part of town. For five minutes I walked, before someone grabbed my arm. I was about to tell them to let go of me when all of the sudden my surroundings changed. It was pitch black outside and I was inside an abandoned building. I opened my mouth to scream, when a hand was placed over my mouth. I struggled and kicked, but then there were voices. They were whispering, telling me it was okay, to open my eyes. They were soothing. The hand was gone and the voices got louder. Somebody was holding my hand, it felt comforting and familiar._

As I blinked my eyes open, I saw four faces in front of me. I knew those faces, Reid, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler, and they all looked concerned. I felt self-conscious, but then I became aware of the fact that Caleb was holding my hand, and once again I was crying. As they all pulled away, even the boy that has stolen my heart; I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my throat.

Without thinking I threw myself at Caleb, wrapping my arms around his neck and clutching his black cotton shirt in my hands; a sob escaping my throat as I choked out, "Caleb."

"Shhh, it's ok baby, you're alright, your safe now, shhh." I was vaguely aware of the other boys leaving the room, even though Reid seemed reluctant to follow them.

"What happened baby? Talk to me Dani…tell me what happened…please." He whispered while stroking my hair. I was still uncomfortable with being so close to someone, but I knew that I could trust Caleb with my life, and he would never hurt me.

"I was so scared. I was alone, I don't…I don't know how. But, t-there were so many of them. I tried to get away…really I did. But…but I…" I couldn't keep talking; I couldn't say what had happened to me. But I knew he knew. And the others would know soon to. I still couldn't stop shaking.

He was cradling me in his lap, rubbing my back and holding my hand, trying to calm me down.

"Shhh, nothings gonna get you. I'm here now. I'm here…you're okay baby. Nothing's going to happen now." He soothed.

After five more minutes my shaking subsided, and my tears had stopped, but Caleb continued to hold me and stroke my hair. Then the boys came back in, and seeing that I was no longer a quivering mess started to come over. When they looked to Caleb though his eyes must have said something, because they stopped in their tracks for a second before they came rushing towards me. When they all reached towards me though I still flinched the smallest amount. And they all noticed.

After retracting their hands they looked a little lost.

"Dani" Reid spoke up, he sounded hesitant, "Can you tell us what happened?" I nodded my head in the affirmative.

"…I was with Leah, it was late and we were down town. I stopped for a second…to answer my phone, it was mom, and she wanted to see how my trip was going. Lea must not have heard me stop…she was long gone by the time I hung up… **(Flashback) (Rape scene, if you don't like don't read the italic words)**

_I was walking home; at least I thought I was heading home. I must have been walking for ten minutes before I heard people. I saw them coming around the corner, all ten of them, stumbling and with a broken bottle in their hands. I turned around and started walking quickly in the other direction before their calls reached my ears, 'hey sweet cheeks, what are you doin out here?' and 'why don't you keep us some company baby'. Fear was creeping up my spine so I ran, but the not as drunk men quickly caught up to me. Their arm wrapped around my waist and the other went over my mouth. I tried screaming, but it only got me a punch to the stomach. Then I was kicking my legs, but it was ten against one and it was dark. The next thing I know I am in an abandoned warehouse. 'Come on girl, lets have some fun', 'Who gets her first' I heard a man tell his friends. Every mans voice slurred. _

_I was crying by now and I was struggling to fight. One man was holding my hands above my head while another two held my legs apart. The first man headed toward me. My clothes were long gone and I was on the hard ground. I could see his arousal before he got to me, and it made me want to be sick. When he straddled me, I felt like the worst human being in the world. He started to fondle my breasts and rutting against me before he ordered the man holding my hands to let go. I was surprised for only a second before I tried to roll over and squirm out of their grasp, but I was easily rolled back over, 'Come on baby' he cooed, 'get the pants off'. I struggled again but within minutes his arousal was larger than before and his pants were off. And still he fondled me roughly. I was starting to bruise and it was freezing in the late night air. When he thrust into me I screamed, he went in and out of my hard and rough as I cried. The men were enjoying this. In between man number one and two I looked around and saw the men pleasuring themselves. It made me sick to my stomach, and I tried not to barf. I lost consciousness after man number four, it just got worse and worse as it went on, and the pain was unbearable._

_When I awoke it was to the men stumbling out the door. Lying in a small puddle of blood and in the most pain I have ever experienced I cried. But it did not last long. I had to get out of here. I crawled along the floor looking for my clothes and when I found them fifteen minutes later I eased them on, noticing the mud and small amount of blood across the outfit. As I made my way out the door, the tears fell once again._

**(Flashback over)**

"When I got to the airport…I barely had enough money to get a flight. I ignored everybody there, but I heard their whispers. I didn't know where else to go…I just, I needed to see…" I stopped talking though as my sobs made it hard to speak.

This time it was Tyler who grabbed me and started calming me down. In the background I heard Pogue, Reid, and Caleb pacing and mutterings of 'I'll kill them…' 'we'll find them…then I'll rip them apart' and 'Oh god…oh my god.'


End file.
